the darkness returns
by lilacwolf20
Summary: after a fight with udonna, kadaline left to return 3 years later to find her brother and father are actually a live. haw will nick and the other rangers
1. Chapter 1

KADALINE'S P.O.V.

I was riding on my motorcycle, heading no were when I saw a sign that was frmilure. I stopped and stared at the sign that said "WECOME TO BRIERWOOD". I sighed I knew I had to do this. I had to go back and see my only two family members left; my caring, sweet mother, and my hair brained cousin. I have missed them so much. I don't think I could find my way back to rootcore, well I'll find leelee. She will be able to show me around then I will visit her mother. I bet I have some things she would want me to do.

Then I kick started my bike, and headed towards the rock-a-porium. Hopefully I'm heading the right way and people will remember me.

NICK'S P.O.V.

I was sitting behind the cash register, board as ever. Maddy and Vida were at a family reunion for I don't remember how long, Xander in visiting his grandparents in New Zealand, and Chip was staying the summer at his aunt and uncle's house in Washington. And me you ask? Well I have to stay here with leelee and her mom talking about the wedding plans. Yea, Toby finally asked Nicky to marry him. After 6 months.

Then the door opened and I looked over and saw a girl about my age with long black hair with a tint of red in it, her skin was a little tan, and her face it looked so fermilure. Then, she turned to face me fully. I gasped. I knew how I knew her face it was just like mine we had almost all the same features.

Then Leelee saw her and screamed at the top of her lungs. Then, Toby came out to see what was going on when he saw the girl a smile grew on his face. "kadaline I wondered if you would ever come back."

"Well I was just on my way to anywhere when I came here and I think I'll be staying for a while.' They all had huge smiles on their faces. Then she turned my way. "Oh, hi my name is kadaline, and you are?"

"Nick, nice to meet you, so you lived here before?"

"Yea, with my mother and cousin, the last time I saw them was when me and my mother had a big fight." She had a tear in her eye. Then someone came in.


	2. Chapter 2

KADALINE'S P.O.V.

I looked over to see a stunned Phineas and two unknown creatures. "Kadaline, well . . . uhh . . . nice that you came home."

"It's nice to see you again, Phineas. And you are?" I asked the two creatures.

"I'm Itassis, one of the ten terrors." The one that looked like something from an old Egyptian painting said. The ten terrors? I guess that means the master is gone? Or is he here?

"And I'm Matoombo, a former terror also, my lady" the one that looked like an ear swab said. They both bowed. Then Nick looked confused but figuring it all out.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You are Udonna's daughter and you have something to do with the master?" nick asked.

"Yes I am the daughter of Udonna, born after the great battle. And I am the Darkness, my power could raise the master and his entire army and I would not break a sweat. Why do you ask?" I said walking to him.

"Because I'm Bowen, son of Udonna and Leanbow, and the light," I can't believe it. I was shocked through and through.

I ran up and through my arms around his neck, "I never thought I would be able to see you. Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. Why don't we go to root core and I will tell you on the way?"

I just stood there with my head down. What would mom think if she saw me again?

"Hey, come on don't be sad. I bet you'll be welcomed back with open arms. Come on."

"It's ok you can go I think we have enough workers right now" toby said before Nick could ask.

Then we walked out and crossed the street, when nick was headed for the tree I pulled him away. "If you are going to tell me what I missed we better walk not be transported," he nodded.

"So me and dad are alive, Phineas took me when Daggeron and Callindor fought, and yeah Daggeron is alive, too. The master no more I, mom, dad, Daggeron, and the other rangers destroyed him. Claire Is now a sorcerous, the mystic mother made her one after she was turned in to energy, and well that pretty much sums it all up." He said as we passed into the forest officially. He now had on a red and black vest, a cape, black pants, and a black cape.

"Wait how did dad survive? And did Claire or the mystic mother get turned into energy?"

"Dad was turned into Korragg, the master's most obedient warrior. It was the mystic mother that turned herself into energy," he said. After a while of talking we reached root core.

"I don't know Nick," I said backing away.

"Wait, wait, wait, you, the darkness are scared of going inside your home where your family that loves you are," nick asked me.

"Now that you put it that way," I said. I grabbed his hand and slowly walked in with Nick in front of me.

"Mom, we have a visitor," he yelled with a wink. I took in a ragged breath. Mom and two men came out and looked around.

"Bowen, what's wrong?" mom asked and Nick pulled me out from behind him. Mom gasped and ran up to me, pulling me into a big hug. "Kadaline, where in the world have you been," she said as she held me tight.

"It's a long story mom. I have really missed you," I said as small tears fall.

"Kadaline? My little Kadaline?" one man asked coming up to me and mom.

"Yes Leanbow, this is Kadaline," mom said. More tears filled my eyes as I jumped into my father's arms.

"I'm happy now that I'm finally home, with everyone I love," I said all agreed with me.

* * *

i do not own power rangers

please review


End file.
